


when the motor gets hot

by sylveondreams



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda half-assed roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: "You taste like blaster smoke," they muttered into his lips after a moment of fucking mind-melting-as-per-usual kissing. Ghoul wanted nothing more than their mouth on his again, so he just nodded and made some sound that was in no way words.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 21





	when the motor gets hot

**Author's Note:**

> some slight warnings: a little bit of fucking around with an empty(!) gun at the beginning; ghoul gags at the end and coughs a lot but doesn't vomit; about 50% of the dialogue is swearing; porn that i've read over so many times i think it's bad

Fun Ghoul bent over the handlebars of the matte-white bike he'd stolen, wind whipping against his mask and vest and dust billowing up behind him. It was a hazy day in Zone 2, and when a battered old convenience store rose out of the beige he wrenched his bike too hard to the side. Parched earth shredded under his wheels. Ghoul leapt clear of the suddenly falling vehicle to land winded next to a scraggly bush, his heart pounding in his ears.

The bike behind him pulled to a leisurely stop, and Ghoul heard the rider's boots hit the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows, reaching for his gun. His fingers met empty air. "Fuck."

A hand caught the back of his jacket and hauled him up, and the tip of a gun pressed against the side of his neck. Ghoul kicked backwards. His assailant stumbled, pulling Ghoul with them, and pushed the gun harder into his neck. "Behave, shitface."

Ghoul grinned under the cover of his mask. "What kind of fucking Scarecrow are you?"

"You kicked me in the fucking bruise, asshole."

Before Ghoul could respond to this, he was being shoved to his knees in the dirt. The gun smacked the side of his head hard, and when he finished reeling there was a figure standing over him, silhouetted against the vague outline of the sun. Light radiated through their messy hair, making a red halo around their head. The white gun pointed at a spot between Ghoul's eyes. He squinted up at them. "You didn't even take off your jacket."

Party Poison ignored him. "Put your hands on the back of your head."

Ghoul obeyed. Something in his stomach twisted, not in fear. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"You saw the building, didn't you? I'll take you out of the sun and question you."

"You wanna question me? Buy me dinner first."

"Your crew can't find you if no one can see you."

"I'll never tell you where they crash."

"We'll see about that." Poison flicked their gun. "Get up." Ghoul stood up, the gun steadily following his head. "No funny business."

"That's what I call my dick," said Ghoul. The gun clicked. The safety was off. Ghoul knew Poison had taken the battery out and fired the stored charge at a wall until not even a spark leapt from the gun, but a shot of adrenaline still raced through his body. He bit his tongue.

"Go inside."

The two of them trailed over what was left of the parking lot and into the hot, dark building. Poison stripped off their jacket and dumped it on the floor inside the door, revealing a white shirt and a poorly tied white necktie.

"Oh." Ghoul's voice felt small, but in the room littered with vacant shelves it echoed a little. His mouth was suddenly dry. Poison flicked the gun at him again, and Ghoul fell back to his knees eagerly, no further instruction needed. Maybe a little too eagerly.

"What d'you really look like under this mask, Fun Ghoul? I've seen pictures, but I want to see your pretty face in person." Poison reached down to rip Ghoul's mask off, tossing it onto the floor. When their eyes met again, Poison's were dark.

_"Fuck,"_ said Ghoul. He reached out to claw at their jeans, fingers catching in the rips. "I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Poison grabbed Ghoul's hair and bent almost double to kiss him where he knelt. Ghoul lost his balance and grabbed Poison's tie, and suddenly they were horizontal on the dirty floor, Poison's elbow pressed into Ghoul's stomach and Ghoul's head aching where his hair had been yanked at in the fall. "What the fuck, did you mean to do that?" They crawled up him to look him in the eye.

"Just got lucky?" Poison dipped to bite his lip, and Ghoul couldn't help but wrap his arms around their back to hold them close. "Fuck."

"You scared of me?"

"No."

Poison reached a hand out, fingers scrabbling on the floor, before they brought the gun back and tucked the tip under Ghoul's chin. Ghoul stilled, his heartbeat speeding up. His fingers dug into their back. "You scared of me now?"

"Still no, but yes."

"You want this in your mouth?"

"Where'd you get it?"

Poison shrugged. "Vending machine."

Ghoul opened his mouth, and Poison slid the gun's pointed tip between his lips. The taste of ozone and sulfur bit at his tongue. Ghoul locked eyes with Poison and took the gun into his mouth, curling his lips over his teeth. Poison tipped the weapon further in, transfixed. It was only when Ghoul hummed around the gun that Poison pulled it out, cast it aside, and replaced it with their own tongue.

"You taste like blaster smoke," they muttered into his lips after a moment of fucking mind-melting-as-per-usual kissing. Ghoul wanted nothing more than their mouth on his again, so he just nodded and made some sound that was in no way words. Poison kissed him again, and time stopped, as it did, and Ghoul's mind was taken over by the warmth and wet and tongue in his mouth. Then, Poison's fingers squeezed his dick.

"Fuck," moaned Ghoul into them. "Poison-"

But they were going to shut him up, of course they were, with the taste of nicotine Party Poison mouth, even with their fingertips massaging his balls to make him squirm into their insistent kiss.

When Ghoul managed to break away to breathe, he was panting and hard, his fingertips digging involuntarily into Poison's back. "What kind of- really, what kind of fucking Scarecrow?"

Poison hummed a smile. "I don't know how to tie a tie."

"That a job requirement?"

"Give it up, Ghoul, I can't even think about it anymore." Poison lightly squeezed his balls again, so Ghoul couldn't complain about it.

"Fuck, Poison, just get my fucking clothes off, then."

They moved, sitting back on Ghoul's thighs. He let his hands fall away from their back, and they bent just a little so that he could grab hold of their tie. Warm hands crept up underneath his shirt, resting on his stomach. Poison gazed down at him, their red hair falling like curtains around their face. The muffled light from the dirty windows made the shadows on their face darker. Ghoul tugged on their tie.

"Let me look at you, fucker." Poison's thumb moved, stroking Ghoul's stomach lightly. Ghoul tried to stay still. They only had so much time to look at each other like this, after all. The others didn't take kindly to this kind of thing (unsurprisingly) when they were all together. And Poison really was beautiful, their dirty hair glowing in the faint light and their face shadowed, and their _clean, white_ clothing providing a stark contrast to Ghoul's outfit. The hands under Ghoul's shirt crept slowly up. 

"Take a fucking picture, Poison, just _fuck_ me."

"Shh," said Poison. Their hands slid around to Ghoul's sides, squeezing gently, holding him. "Let me appreciate the fucking artwork, asshole."

"Appreciate me naked." Ghoul sat up, partly pulling himself up by their tie, which mostly accomplished hauling them towards him so their nose smashed into the bridge of his.

"Fuck you," said Poison, and pushed Ghoul's vest off his shoulders. Ghoul sighed into their face and kissed their lower lip, mostly missing their actual mouth. The vest left his arms and went somewhere, and Poison's hands ran up inside Ghoul's shirt. When Ghoul shucked off his shirt and tossed it aside, those hands pushed him down again, his back hitting the warm, chipped tiles. Poison came down with him, not to kiss him but to bite his neck, to suck on the inked skin of his scorpion tattoo. Ghoul's eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted. There was nothing on his mind but the weight on him, the back under his hands, the kisses and bites and impending marks on his neck and down and down, and _obviously_ his dick, because it couldn't fucking forget the feeling of Poison's hand on his balls, not this soon. "You make nice sounds," said Poison with hot breath against his collarbone. Ghoul had barely even noticed he was making noise, to be honest, his throat seemed to have a mind of its own when it had teeth biting into it.

"You've fucked me before, you've heard them," said Ghoul with a voice that couldn't decide if it wanted to be a whisper or a moan.

"And I like them." Teeth sunk hard into the soft flesh of his neck just above his collarbone, and Ghoul groaned.

" _Fuck_ me, Poison. _Please._ "

Poison kissed down another couple of inches, moving their path so they could rest their lips just above his heart, kissing and sucking in order to leave a mark over the ink that sprawled there. Their hands worked at Ghoul's belt, and when it came undone they broke away from his chest to shove Ghoul's pants down his thighs. The hot air in the room didn't hit him differently like it might if it were even a little bit air conditioned, but it hit him nonetheless. Ghoul breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hot?"

"Yeah."

Poison moved away for a moment to untie Ghoul's boots, yank them off, and pull his jeans off over his feet. Suddenly, Ghoul was fully naked and Poison was fully clothed and _fuck,_ that sure was something, wasn't it? Ghoul lifted his head, enough to see them looking hungrily over him, and laid back on the tiles, spreading his legs. Poison's hand ran up the inside of his thigh.

"Did you take a shower at the truck stop?"

"Yeah, but Jet rushed me and I didn't have time to wash my ass enough for you to eat it."

"That's a fuckin' shame," said Poison, and moved, and their breath was on his dick, and their tongue licked a cool stripe up the underside. Ghoul almost came right then, arching his back and tangling the fingers of one hand in Poison's long hair. "Hey," said Poison, and put their palm flat on his leg. "Don't go too fast."

Ghoul relaxed, slowly, letting his heartbeat slow down a little and looking up at the ruined ceiling. "It's been a moment."

"Have you been able to jerk off at all?"

Ghoul thought. "N- no. Once?" Which would explain it.

"Poor thing." They licked him again, slower. Ghoul squeezed his eyes shut.

" _Fuck,_ Poison."

"Do I need to take you outside at night with me?"

"Prob'ly fucking do, they'd barricade the doors behind us, though," Ghoul said miserably. He flung his free arm over his eyes. "But your mouth is fucking worth it."

"Mm." Poison's fingers lifted Ghoul's cock from his stomach, gently, and their warm mouth brought him in to the base. All of his muscles tensed, and he held his breath, trying not to instantly come. They hollowed their cheeks and pulled off of him again with a wet _pop_ , leaving him panting, his eyes screwed shut.

"Fuck, Poison, _fuck_ , your mouth."

"I like you," said Poison, and Ghoul couldn't see them but they were probably smiling up at him with that glowing smile they could have. Not thirty seconds later, a firm hand was holding down his hips and he was arching, groaning, seeing stars.

"I like you too," said Ghoul weakly when he came down, his heart racing like a rabbit. He let his arm fall away from his eyes and managed to pick up his head to look down at them. They were spitting on the floor, a strand of off-white saliva dripping from their bottom lip. "Inside?"

"You gonna tell on me?"

"Mm, no." Ghoul sighed, putting his arm behind his head to prop it up. "Come up here and kiss me."

Poison wiped their lips with their white sleeve and turned to crawl up Ghoul, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw. Their hair was fucked up beyond belief, beyond birds-nest and fully into _Ghoul can't stop his fingers from mangling anyone's attempt at a hairstyle while he's getting his dick sucked_ sex hair. "I want you to rip this shirt off me," they said into his lips, which would probably have been the hottest thing Ghoul had heard that day - if it weren't for the fact that he was going to hear Poison moaning, and that always won even if it hadn't happened yet.

"Asshole, you're thinking of Jet again," muttered Ghoul, and kissed them. Poison laughed into his lips, which kind of made the kiss terrible. (But also great, because their laugh was a blessing.)

"I'm always thinking about Jet."

"Do we need to ask him for a threesome?"

"Maybe." Poison kissed him again, their hand coming up to cup his cheek. "I got it from Bat City, it's thin as fuck. You'll be able to rip off the buttons."

"Did you steal it from a pornodroid?" Ghoul tugged at their tie. They shifted, fabric against bare skin.

"Mm." Poison licked into Ghoul's lips, prompting Ghoul to open his mouth into the kiss. His hand wrapped itself in their tie. They hummed and shifted again to straddle his hip, their cock pressed through their jeans against him. Ghoul ground his hip up against the rough seams, and Poison responded in kind. Their kiss grew sloppier and more desperate until they broke away completely, sitting up.

Ghoul opened his eyes to see Poison palming themself, looking down at him, their mouth half-open. "Here, Poison," he said, his voice feeling a little funny in his mouth, and reached out the hand that had been in their tie.

Poison stood on their knees and shuffled forwards to sit on his stomach, spreading their hands out on his chest. Ghoul grabbed just below the collar of their shirt and yanked. Sure enough, it tore like paper, buttons popping off until it hung open over one of their shoulders.

"Holy fuck," said Ghoul. "Welcome to Battery City." He undid their fly, and then Poison had to stand up to struggle out of their jeans. Ghoul watched them, the white shirt undone over their chest and their tie loosened messily. They teetered on one foot, wrestling their shoes off. "You look good."

"Thanks."

Ghoul could clearly see the shape of their hard cock through their Mousekat boxers. There was a wet spot near the tip, and he wanted to get his mouth on it, but he could _wait_ , he could wait. "Please fuck my mouth." He couldn't wait that much.

"Fuck, okay," said Poison, kicking away their jeans and boots and shoving down their boxers. "Wait a _second_. One fucking second." They kicked those away too and went to slump against the crappy ransacked counter. Ghoul rolled over, no reason to bother getting up if he was gonna be back on his knees, and crawled on his hands and knees the four feet to them. "You're too fucking much." Ghoul settled back on his feet to look up at them. Their hand was on their cock, pressing down lightly. The shirt hung open, framing their hand and their cock and the tight dark curls of hair around it. "Crawling."

Ghoul hummed and held out his hand. They laid their free hand in it, and he leaned forward to kiss their palm, to mouth up their wrist, pushing up the cuff of their sleeve with his nose.

"Ghoul," said Poison. Their fingers curled against his throat.

"Mm," said Ghoul again, and licked up their wrist. A shudder ran through their body. Suddenly, fingers were in his hair, tangling and tugging at the roots. Ghoul gasped despite himself, his focus snapping away from what he was doing. "Fuck, Poison." 

"Stop fucking around and blow me already."

"Yeah," said Ghoul, dropped their hand, and ran his palms up their thighs. Thin body hair parted against his fingers, sticking up all weird against his hands from being rubbed against the grain. Poison shifted, thrusting their hips forward. Their hand, released, joined the other in Ghoul's hair, gripping firmly, ready to guide him.

Ghoul sat up on his knees to kiss their thighs and rub his head against their belly. Their skin was warm and sticky with sweat, a side effect of wearing jeans in the desert. Ghoul stuck out his tongue to taste them, the sweat salty on their thighs. Poison rubbed their thumbs against his head. Ghoul moved, buried his nose in the mess of hair around their cock, breathed in the smell of surprisingly recently washed Party Poison. Poison tugged at his hair. Their cock was hard against his cheek, smearing sticky precum near his ear.

"Please, Ghoul, you're so pretty."

"Tell me how pretty I am," said Ghoul, and gently nipped at whatever part of skin he could reach. A tuft of hair got in his mouth, but it was worth it to hear Poison whine and feel their knees buckle before him.

"So pretty, fuck."

Ghoul moved then and took them halfway into his mouth, closing his eyes, breathing through his nose, feeling them clench their fists in his hair, their cock heavy on his tongue.

"Fuck," said Poison again, breathy. "Ghoul, fuck, tell me when you're ready."

Ghoul made a fist around his thumb on their thigh so he could concentrate on that instead of gagging and swallowed. Poison shuddered under his hands. Ghoul hummed.

"Fuck. Okay. Fuck." Poison started slow, clearly trying not to make Ghoul gag (yet). Ghoul drifted, losing himself in the feeling. Somewhere, Poison was panting and whining already. They resettled their hands in his hair, again and again, and then it was apparently time to make Ghoul gag because they sped up, fucking deep into his mouth, his throat. He choked around them, digging his nails into their thighs. A thumb gently rubbed against his head, like they were trying to make him feel better, but what was really making Ghoul feel better was the fact that Poison was letting out broken little moans. He'd let them do anything to him if he could hear that.

Finally, their hips snapped forward and they came, grabbing tighter at Ghoul's hair so it hurt. Ghoul pulled off as soon as they were done, spitting and coughing all of the cum out onto the tiles. Poison slid down the counter to sit on the floor and pet his hair.

"Fuck," said Ghoul, his voice ragged, as soon as his throat had stopped rebelling against him.

"Good boy," said Poison, pulling him to their chest. Ghoul slumped into them. "You did a good job."

Ghoul hummed, burying his face in the bend between their neck and their shoulder, pushing the collar of their shirt out of the way so he could have skin against his face. "Fuckin' worth it to make you cum."

"Mm." Poison kissed his head. "I love you."

"I love you," Ghoul said into their collarbone, and blew the best raspberry he could against their skin. They laughed and held him tighter. Even the heat making their skin sticky with sweat wasn't as hot in Poison's arms, and Ghoul figured that was what love was.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [sylveondreams!](https://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
